


Family Ties

by ladybug218



Category: Glee, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's favorite cousin is visiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> written for a gleeverse challenge

The first thing Will Schuester noticed when he strode in to the glee room (late, as usual) was that Kurt was positively vibrating with, well, glee. Now Kurt being happy wasn’t particularly unusual since Blaine transferred to McKinley and Karofsky and Santana’s Bullywhips toned down the bullying, but there was something different about the grin on his face today that Will couldn’t ignore.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late,” he said. “Before we get started though, I have to ask: Kurt, you look like you’re about to bounce out of your chair with excitement. What’s going on?”

Finn groaned and Rachel patted his knee. “Don’t get him started, Mr. Schue,” he warned.

“Seriously,” Mercedes agreed. “We won’t get anything done today.”

“Aw, come on, I haven’t been that bad!” Kurt protested, looking to Blaine for backup.

Blaine gave a sheepish smile. “Actually, Kurt… I feel like I know more about your cousin than about you after the past three days.”

Schue waited patiently for the banter to subside so that someone would answer his question.

“My favorite uncle and cousin are coming for a visit this weekend,” Kurt explained. “I suppose I’ve been… excited. I haven’t seen them in a few years and my cousin is like the big sister I never had.”

“And she’s amazing and perfect and wonderful,” Finn supplied, rolling his eyes. 

“She’s a very talented and successful young woman,” Kurt said. “She graduated from college last year and is working with the FBI already. She did an internship with them the summer between her freshman and sophomore year of college and was the youngest female intern they’ve ever had.”

Schue couldn’t help but smile at Kurt’s enthusiasm. “She sounds like a great role model, Kurt. When do they arrive?”

“Tonight,” he said. “I was thinking about bringing her to glee practice tomorrow, if that’s okay with you, Mr. Schue. She’s actually a pretty good singer and she’d like to meet everyone.”

“Sure, that’s fine,” Schue said. “Now, let’s get down to business. Who’s got their eighties song ready for today?”

*

The next day, Schue nearly ran in to a young girl in the doorway of the glee room. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said. “Are you a new student?”

She laughed. “No, I’m Kurt’s cousin,” she said. 

Schue blushed. “Sorry. Kurt mentioned that he was bringing his cousin and that she was in the FBI. I guess I was expecting someone who looked… older.”

The girl glanced down at her pink and green striped polo, denim skirt, and pink converse sneakers. “It’s okay. I’m not exactly giving off the FBI Agent vibe today.” She smiled and held out her hand. “Veronica Mars. You must be the infamous Mr. Schue.”

He shook her hand and gave her a rueful smile. “I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not,” he admitted. “But, yes, I am.”

The corner of Veronica’s mouth turned up in a smirk but she didn’t clarify. “I guess we should get in there,” she said. 

“Yeah, we probably should,” he agreed, wondering why he felt vaguely unsettled by this girl.

“I thought you got lost,” Kurt admonished his cousin. “I was about to send out the search party.”

Veronica laughed. “Kurt, I’m an FBI agent. I think I can manage to find my way from the girls’ bathroom to the choir room in a public high school.”

Mr. Schue waited until everyone was seated. “Okay, gang. We’ve already had some great performances this week from Santana, Brittany, Artie, Finn and Rachel. Who’s up today with their eighties song?”

Puck raised his hand. “In my continued efforts to only perform songs by Jewish icons, I’ve prepared a number by Richard Marx for this week’s assignment.

Mr. Schue gestured for Puck to come to the front of the room and went to sit with the rest of the club while Puck put a decidedly punk spin on “Hold On To The Nights”. When he finished, everyone applauded. “That was definitely a unique interpretation of the song, Puck,” Schue said. “Who’s next?”

He was surprised when Veronica raised her hand. “I’m a big fan of eighties music,” she said. “I’d love to sing if you don’t mind?”

“By all means,” he said. 

After a brief consultation with Brad and the jazz band, Veronica broke into a rousing rendition of “Two of Hearts” by Stacey Q. Part way through, she grabbed Kurt and pulled him up to dance. By the end of the song, the entire club was on their feet dancing (except Artie, who was popping wheelies in his chair). 

“Veronica, that was amazing!” Will exclaimed. “Talent clearly runs in your family.”

Kurt was beaming. “See, I told you all she was amazing. And I haven’t even told you the story of how she got Aaron Echolls arrested for murder.”

The entire room went instantly silent. “That was you?” Will asked, remembering all too well the murder trial for the famous actor accused of killing his son’s on-again, off-again girlfriend. 

Veronica shot Kurt a dark look before pursing her lips and nodding. “Yeah, that was me. My dad was the one who wrote the book about the case.”

“Wait, your dad is Keith Mars?” Artie asked. “My parents have an autographed copy of that book.”

Veronica nodded again. “Yeah, don’t tell my dad that people remember him. It’ll just inflate his ego.”

“So, how are you and Kurt related exactly?” Rachel asked. 

“Our dads are cousins,” she said. “But they grew up more like brothers. Even after my dad moved to California, he stayed close with Uncle Burt. We spent a lot of family vacations in Lima.”

“What a lousy vacation spot,” Santana said. “I think the real question here is when can Kurt bring his friends to visit you in California?”

“Any time he wants,” she replied. 

“Mr. Schue, didn’t you say there was a show choir exhibition in Disneyland that you’d love to take us to?” Mercedes asked. “But you said we could never afford the airfare and the hotel?”

Mr. Schue looked wary. “Um. Yeah, I believe I did.”

Veronica grinned. “You would all be more than welcome to stay with me in LA. My place isn’t huge but I can fit a dozen teenagers on the floor.”

“I want to find out how many balloons Minnie Mouse has to suck every day to keep her voice that high,” Brittany said. 

“Come on, Mr. Schue,” Rachel encouraged. “Most of us are graduating this year. A trip to Disneyland would be a fantastic way to spend our spring break.”

Schue sighed, knowing that he was beat. “If your parents sign the permission slip, we can go,” he agreed. “Are you sure you want to put up with us crashing your place?” he asked Veronica.

“Absolutely,” she said. “I think it’ll be a blast.”


End file.
